


杰达

by narraci



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他们离开了杰达，他们没有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 摸小鱼。  
> 写在衍生官小之前。

贝兹觉得自己已经习惯了这种步伐频率，他跟在奇鲁身后一两步处，奇鲁用木棍在前面探路。贸易站人群密集，奇鲁行进有些困难，有时奇鲁会停下来，手指不停焦躁地按压木棍，人们聚集在一起，太吵了，外星种族太多了，各种语言都有，奇鲁很难听清，这时候贝兹就会上去碰碰他的手臂指明方向。

他们出发三个月了，去了不少地方，都比杰达要热。贝兹不断地询问奇鲁每个地方他所感受到的温度、风向、气味、声音、食物的味道、建材的触感，和杰达毁灭之前的差别，他想让奇鲁有些东西可以思考，他不想失去奇鲁，唯一和他的过去还有所牵连的存在。

贝兹回想起来，他失去一切的那天杰达十分平静，天气难得的暖和，帝国军队不再四处轰炸，他见过废墟，见过被抛弃的星球，但那是他第一次见到正在死去的城市，他仿佛看见杰达挣扎着呼吸，绷紧每一块肌肉，浑身血污，为数不多的植物都不见了，大片大片的建筑从星球表面消失。飞行器降落在杰达后，人们第一眼看见的不再是高耸的圣殿，脚落在杰达的土地上的同时，风沙扑面而来，裹挟着一丝冰冷的臭味。如果圣殿不在了，圣城是否还是圣城，圣地是否还是圣地？

听到消息和亲眼所见是完完全全的两回事，四周静谧无声，贝兹耳边却响着隆隆炮火，震得他几乎站立不稳。

每个来到杰达的人都是朝圣者，在威尔守卫团的第一年贝兹就被如此教导。他从不多疑，他谨遵教旨，他守护他所相信的，成长于杰达的孩子多少都有类似的信仰，而圣殿是信仰的实体。

那一天贝兹所见的景象，烙印在他的脑海里，带着挥之不去的焦臭味。那一天以前的杰达越来越像个幻象，一个梦境，他只能从奇鲁的口中确认真实，他奔跑过的街道，他每天训练的广场，他弯腰把脸探进水里，那条水道已经被砂砾淹没，对于帝国军队来说，杰达除了凯伯水晶其他东西都毫无意义，他所尊敬的人，他所爱的家乡，他穿过残砖断瓦，看见他已屹立千百年的信仰之地轰然倒塌。

贝兹找到奇鲁的时候，好像溺水的人抓住了一块木板。

奇鲁没有提他的眼睛是什么时候开始彻底看不见了，贝兹也没有问，在结果面前问题失去了意义。杰达唯一的资源是凯伯水晶，而凯伯水晶不会带来医生，不会凭空建起高楼，不会有完善的医疗设施，据说曾经绝地用凯伯水晶治疗疾病，贝兹不可抑制地想，他们如今依靠不了水晶了，而原力也没有给他们其他可以依靠的东西。他所想要的不多，他只是想生存下去，他想去看看别人是如何生存的，奇鲁选择留了下来，那时奇鲁的眼睛还闪耀着光芒，奇鲁说有些事他还没想明白，他们当时都还年轻，觉得未来有多种可能，分别实在不算什么。

和沉默寡言的贝兹相反，奇鲁有问不完的问题。奇鲁问教导者，他们是否也是杰达的朝圣者，他出生在杰达，从未去过其他星球，他们是否也有本身特质，他们与信徒以何为界，如果每个来到杰达的都是朝圣者，他们所守为何，所卫为何？贝兹在奇鲁面前坐下，看着两颊消瘦双眼紧闭满身尘土的奇鲁，他看着正逐渐死去的奇鲁，心中升起恐惧。贝兹想问以前的问题他是否都得到了答案，所发生的事是否都有源头，所有的痛苦是否来自信仰。

他没问，奇鲁也没回答。

 

***

 

奇鲁深深吸了口气，鼻间满是油腻的铁锈味，四周熙熙攘攘，声音的洪流中他听不见身后的贝兹时就会停下来，贝兹会立刻推一把他的手臂，生怕他迷失方向。

他听见了杰达苟延残喘的声音，但他没有亲眼见到杰达如今变成了什么模样。奇鲁每天只喝一碗清水，朝圣者也会放一些食物在他的碗里，他不想去碰，出于习惯他的眼珠还在无意识的转动，手里紧紧握着木棍，木棍的两端由金属包裹。

每个来到杰达的人都是朝圣者，善人，恶人，原力一视同仁。奇鲁看不见了，他坐在那儿，尘土呼啦啦地吹到他身上，覆盖了薄薄的一层。人们摔倒，挤在一起，哭泣声连绵不绝，奇鲁也想哭，他无法帮助其他人，他或许已经哭过了，泪水洗去一层砂土，额头伤口流下的血又将新的砂土粘在一块，他不清楚自己是在等待死亡还是在等待答案，身周的一切逐渐消失，安静，他几乎认为自己也失去了听力，他在黑暗之中，孤身一人，宇宙沉寂，贝兹的声音如炸雷一般在黑暗中响起，激起一道闪电，一瞬间奇鲁以为自己又看见了，他以为失去知觉的手指将木棍一端重重砸在了地上。

贝兹总是很担心奇鲁又会陷入如此自我封闭的境地，他不停让奇鲁描述过去的杰达，贝兹是那样害怕，强烈到奇鲁都感觉得到。奇鲁记忆里的贝兹不知胆怯为何物，头发也还没有长到可以编起辫子，他试图拼凑起贝兹现在的样子，时间在他们身上都留下了不太友善的痕迹。贝兹急切地希望能弥补奇鲁丧失的视力，仿佛这样可以弥补他失去的一切。奇鲁独自度过了那段最艰难的时期，他发泄过怒火，他曾觉得不公平，他以为这段时期已经过去了，直到贝兹出现他才意识到自己被困住了，从未逃脱，他没在呼吸，贝兹将他捞出了水面。

我与原力同在，奇鲁说，原力与我同在。他没有等来死亡，他等来了贝兹，他感受到贝兹托付在他身上的东西，这些东西他不能再还给贝兹。

过去的杰达，过去的圣殿，在最后那一刻，他们都要亲手做一把机弩，这把机弩将是他们的武器。奇鲁很快就做完了，贝兹做得很慢，他慢慢削着木头，奇鲁背着他的机弩在圣殿上上下下的奔跑，有着用不完的精力，然后坐回到贝兹身边，双手放在膝上，额头的汗水滴落在地板上，认真地看贝兹继续磨着他的木头，磨坏了一根，就重新再削一根，贝兹十分有耐心。奇鲁想念奔跑的感觉，他以前没想过一个看不见的人是不会奔跑的。

他想奔跑，他想身体内的血液再次流动起来。

光芒的细流从黑暗中缓缓浮现，奇鲁在木棍之前迈出了一步。他的机弩被毁了，支离破碎，贝兹将自己的那把给了他，奇鲁忍着没问贝兹是不是忘记他是个瞎子，贝兹想给他，他就好好地背在身上。原力的轮廓模糊地移动，奇鲁又跨出一步，木棍点在脚前，他绕开了一个行人，声音从未有过的清晰起来。

奇鲁突然看见了答案，他不由自主地回头，他看见了贝兹，贝兹微苦的担忧扑面而来，换作奇鲁拍了拍贝兹的手臂。奇鲁转回前方，从集市穿行的人流中看见了一条通道，他的泪水浮上眼眶，原力与我同在，原力与我同在。

这句话他说出了声，贝兹以沉默作答。

他大步地走着，他听见身后贝兹紧紧跟着他，没有一声疑问，他越走越快，他们能回家了，他们能回杰达了，奇鲁想对贝兹说，奇鲁想对贝兹喊出来，他们要回到杰达了，他们的圣地，他跑了起来。


	2. 番外

贝兹很生奇鲁的气，他一动不动地跪坐在冰凉的地板上，身板挺得笔直，闭着眼睛，不去看身边的奇鲁，他听见外面有一队信徒走了过去，叮叮当当的，天黑了。他们错过了午饭，显然也要错过晚饭了，贝兹没什么饥饿的感觉，他的胃里沉甸甸的，但奇鲁可能是饿了，肚子发出咕噜噜的声音。

“你不该去攻击朝圣者。”贝兹忍不住睁开眼睛，扭头不满地对奇鲁道。

奇鲁也用同样的姿势跪坐着，目光通过窗格望着信徒们走过去，听见贝兹的声音才转回来，“我没有攻击朝圣者，我攻击了一个小偷。”

“那也是个朝圣者，”贝兹沉声道，“每个来到杰达的都是朝圣者。”他重复着教诲。

奇鲁想了想，“杰达也有法律，小偷不受保护。”

贝兹总是无法说服奇鲁，他想看清奇鲁的眼睛，但天色太暗了，他都看不清奇鲁脸上的表情，“朝圣者受我们保护，”贝兹叹了口气，像跟不懂事的孩子说话似的放慢了速度，“我们不评判朝圣者的罪。”

即使在黑暗中，贝兹也能看见一瞬间奇鲁仰起了头，几乎用下巴朝着他，奇鲁的声音变得有些严厉，“所以如果你看见一个小偷偷窃，一个杀人犯杀人，你也不会阻止？被偷的难道不是朝圣者，被杀的难道我们不该守护？”

“我们阻止罪行，但仅仅是阻止，我们不能去攻击朝圣者，那会成为我们的罪行，”贝兹有些被刺伤了，奇鲁不该这么说他，他的声音也提高了，“你不是因为阻止一场偷窃的发生而在这里，你是因为攻击了一名朝圣者，把他的手臂折断了才在这里，那不是你的职责！”

“那我不知道什么是我的职责，什么不是。”奇鲁硬邦邦地道。

圣殿的灯连绵地亮了起来，微微照亮了奇鲁的侧面，年轻人抿着嘴，板着脸，他也看见了贝兹。也许是贝兹脸上的表情让奇鲁眼中的顽固与抗拒消散了，嘴角缓和下来。

“老师让我们遵从内心，我遵从了。”奇鲁轻轻吐出口气，低下头，手指在膝盖上摩挲。

“小偷有小偷的去处，骗子有骗子的去处，他们将受法律的惩罚，但不是在圣殿，不是在你手上，我们只是守护者，我们没有审判权。”贝兹盯着奇鲁的额头，他的怒火已经无影无踪。

“也许我没有那么相信，”奇鲁突然道，他抬起头，直视着贝兹的眼睛，“我不信如果我们什么都不做，有罪的人最终能得到惩罚，你相信吗？”

贝兹沉默着，他不说谎，“我不知道，”他最终道，“所以我们应该思考更多，学习更多，更虔诚……”

“看得更多，更远，和朝圣者说话，了解他们，最终理解。”奇鲁笑了起来，替他说完了后面的话，满意地放下争执。他们没有必要说服对方，至少没有必要现在就说服对方。奇鲁的肩膀放松下来，身体重心有些倾斜，他想站起来，腿有些发麻，贝兹伸手扶住了他。

“你还没到起来的时候。”贝兹皱了皱眉。

“可我饿了。”奇鲁理直气壮地道，眼睛重新溢满光彩。

贝兹点了点头，用手撑了下地站起身，“你留在这儿继续反省。”他说。

“我不懂你为什么也要在这里，你都什么也没干。”奇鲁大声地抗议，明里暗里地指出贝兹什么忙也没帮上。

贝兹却在想另一件事，老师让他们遵从自己的内心。


End file.
